Field of Invention
This invention relates to equine boots and more specifically to adjustable rocker attachment(s) for equine boots.
Background
In the treatment of equine hoof and leg maladies, especially laminitic equine, it is considered important to provide means to allow the equine to be able to reduce hoof pressure from sharp break-over of the hoof when walking and to allow it to find its own most comfortable standing position. This can be accomplished by so called “rocker” shoes. One commercial shoe that has found acceptance is sometime called a “banana” or “rocker” shoe or clog. This is a shoe that is shaped to allow break-over adjustment by a “rocker” effect of the sole of the hoof so that the horse can more easily find a comfortable position—by adjusting the palmar/planar angle to take pressure and stress off affected areas of the hoof. The “Clog” is a shoe developed by Dr. Micheal L. Steward, DVM of Oklahoma is one of the first to use the concept of a self-adjusting in a wooden shoe that is screwed and/or glued directly to the hoof. Adaptations of the Stewart Clog have been made of other than wooden materials. These shoes, while somewhat effective are generally attached directly to the hoof and are not, therefore, easily changed or adjusted without damage to the hoof. Another rocker attachment for equine boots is described in US published application US 2015/0325944, filed Jul. 17, 2015, the disclosures if which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention is an adjustable rocker attachment and boot assembly that is efficient, easily applied without the assistance of an expert farrier and can be utilized directly by an equine owner or its veterinarian.